Sexy Too
by Kermodei
Summary: Sam, during one of his regular work outs, finds Kurt in the boys bathroom, and wonder's why no one thinks they're sexy. Talks about self image. Suck at summaries. R


Sexy Too

A/N : Hey you guys, as I've said on other oneshots, I'm going to new york soon, so I'm littering the pages of Fanfic with Kum/Hevans and Brittana one-shots before I leave for bright lights. This one was inspired by the less heavy aspect of "Sexy". Here goes!

Epic Love

Kermodei

Sam had been glad when Kurt had transferred back. Not just because having his voice back on the team (one that not only could sing circles around Rachel, but also tell her when to shut up politleyish) but because he seemed to fill that last bit that New Directions was missing. The choir room had seemed deflated ever since he left, and now that he was back, things were calming down. And he finally had something other than exercise to take his mind off of what would eventually happen with him and Santana.

He wasn't as dumb as he let on. He figured it was part of being pretty, to not really be observant, but he saw the way Santana was looking at Brittany. It was the same way he was trying not to look at Kurt.

Also, if Sam was busy being honest with himself, having both girlfriends cheat on you wasn't a huge confidence boost. He had tried so hard to be something other people, girls and boys alike, would want. Working out day in and day out to try and perfect "sexy", and what had it given him? One girlfriend who cheats with his best friend, and another who turns out to like boobs more then abs. Not that he had a problem with the latter, but it was still a bit of a slap in the face.

So, having these countless self-esteem dilemma's, Sam had decided to forget about them the only way he knew how. Go and work out.

The weight room was empty, which was nice. He didn't like a lot of people looking at him when he was doing this. There was always someone better and better looking then him in the gym, so he decided to keep his muscle building a relatively private affair.

Picking up some weights, twenty pounds up then what he had been pressing, he already felt the strain it put on his arms. It was a pleasant sensation, the working of muscle and the connection of pushing yourself to the max and not thinking. The body took over.

Lying down on the bench, he lost his clear view of the doorway, and after his rep, he thought he heard something. Resting the weights and looking around, he decided it was nothing, but taking in the time on the clock he thought it'd be okay to take a break. Besides, he had to pee. Really bad.

As he entered the washroom part of the gym, he saw a reflection in the mirror. The no-longer-so-petit-but-extremely-pale Kurt Hummel was looking at the mirror with eyes that seemed to read "Would You Fit In My Freezer?" He couldn't help but chuckle as the other boy turned around.

"Sam, hello." Kurt said, blushing a hideous shade of pink that was no doubt even less flattering under the lighting. Sam smiled back.

"What are you doing, dude?" The blond motioned to the mirror. Kurt averted his eyes from the sweaty jock and blushed deeper.

"I was doing absolutely nothing and for you to think otherwise may suggest a blip in your processing of reality." Sam took a second to try and understand just what he meant.

"Wait, like…crazy?" The brunette smirked and nodded. Sam traced the lines of Kurt's mouth with his eyes, but didn't dare move closer. That is, until Kurt spoke again.

"Precisely. But in all honesty, it's about a boy, which I doubt you'd have any interest in hearing about." Sam shook his head and subconsciously approached the flustered boy. Kurt was trying to look unperturbed, glancing at his reflection and fixing his hair, but Sam had spent too long studying the real face as well as the reflection to be fooled.

"I'm all ears." He sat down on a bench to signify his lack of running away like a rabbit at the sound of a shotgun. Kurt threw a glance over his shoulder, one which was meant to seem casual, but held a deep appreciation as well.

"As long as you're sure you're alright with it." Sam nodded and waited for Kurt to continue, "Well, there was this boy, back at Dalton. He was the first openly gay teen I'd met, so what do you know, I decide to pursue…" Kurt tried to stare Sam down as he was speaking, but Sam refused to look away, just gave a nod of acknowledgment, "Anyway, his name was Blaine, and we became relatively close. I invited him over one day, and we got to talking about sex…" Kurt gave another look, this one telling Sam that if he wanted to leave before this got more awkward, he could. Sam smirked, but didn't say anything, "Well, I asked him if he thought I was sexy, because we had been needing to work on it for regionals and whatnot, and he said that I needed to work on it. This normally would have been not even a scratch on my ego, but Blaine was…important to me, for some reason I can't even grasp now, but he was. So that…it didn't feel nice." Sam's smile quickly turned sad, not only because Kurt had just admitted that he could be hurt, but because Sam could relate. Sex appeal, whether one likes to admit it or not, is the first step in any romantic relationship. It's the worm on the hook. If someone you think you may be in love with says that you have no sex appeal to them, they might as well be trapping your heart in a bear trap, constantly in pain, but always wanting to become what they want you to. Sam had been down that road, he walked every day, every time he lifted weights, every time he went for a run, every time he ate a bag of chips, he wondered, would this be the reason I stay single, would this be the reason someone could love me. And it sucked.

"So, I tried, lord help me I tried to make "sexy faces". It may have been the single worst idea I had ever had. But Blaine just said I looked weird. He left, then later I came back to McKinley. I try to tell myself it's because I'm not over him that I try to be sexy, even now, but I can't help but think that maybe _I'm just not sexy_." Kurt stopped and looked extremely scared all of a sudden. Like he had just realized how much he had said, how much he had exposed. Sam nodded and got up to approach Kurt. Kurt stepped back, but hit the sink. He looked suspicious with an undertone of fear.

"I get it." Sam says with plain monotone. Kurt seems confused, but doesn't say anything. "I get how it feels to look in the mirror and wonder if you're good enough." Sam took a deep breath. He didn't really talk about this stuff, himself in general, but he had wanted to get closer to Kurt, and this seemed like a way to do it. "I get wanting to impress someone so badly, and them just blowing you off. I get falling in love and for some reason you're not what they wanted. I get that." Kurt's face at this point had become completely blank. A slate of cement, impossible for even the most talented eyes to dissect. "But that stuff about you, er, people not being sexy. That's bull. Everyone can be sexy, it comes when you need it." Kurt laughed, but his tone was bitter. He began to see this as a competition. He had to prove Sam wrong. Sam couldn't be right, it would mean Kurt was desirable, and Kurt knew he wasn't.

"Do you want to see that face I made? The sexy one?" Sam nodded, and Kurt went on to bite his lip and try to whip his hair back and forth while glaring. Sam laughed.

"But that's the thing Kurt, that confidence you have. You just showed me, someone you don't even know that well, a face you think is totally gross, just to win an argument. You're headstrong, and funny, and smart, and witty, and bitchy, and adorable, not to mention physically attractive…" Sam cut himself off there, before he said too much, "The fact his, whoever falls in love with you, and there will be many, they'll see all that, and _that's_ what will make you sexy, Kurt. You'll make yourself sexy." Kurt leaned against the sink, taking in all that Sam had said. He glanced the boy up and down, then stated a query.

"If all of this is true, then why do you work on your body so much? If you're just going to be sexy to the person who falls in love with you eventually." Sam laughed.

"Because I'm a huge hypocrite with major self esteem issues, what's you're excuse?" Kurt smiled like a child with a key to the candy store.

"Can't you guess? I'm the only gay boy in Lima who got rejected by the only other gay boy in all of Ohio. I'll most defiantly need therapy." The two boys laughed at their own dark jokes, but Sam stopped abruptly.

"Let's make a deal, Kurt." Kurt raised his famous eyebrow, and glanced up under his eyelashes at the slightly taller boy.

"And what would that be?"

"Gimme your phone." Sam demanded, Kurt complied, curious. "Next time you forget you're sexy, call me. I'll give you my number so I can do the same." Kurt nodded. This would've been an odd proposition, but he knew Mercedes had heard about this enough, and to have a boy to level with, someone who could understand it on a masculine level as well, that could help.

"Okay. But I have to go right after you're done with my phone. I'm already late." Sam nodded and handed Kurt back his phone. Just as Kurt left the room, he turned back to Sam.

"And Sam?" The blond looked up, "You're sexy too."


End file.
